


Quiet Cry

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Double Penetration, Gellert Grindelwald (mentioned) - Freeform, Hentai, Hurt No Comfort, Mpreg, No Plot, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, Other, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, explicit - Freeform, no happy ending, poor Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: AU where Grindelwald offers Credence to a tentacle monster and pain ensues*Warning for rape/non-con from the beginning*





	

Credence sobbed silently as his hole stretched and throbbed. The thick length buried deep in him pulses as it pumps yet more fluid into him. He learned eventually that there is no use in struggling, the tentacles merely slither around his appendages and torso and constrict, never enough to kill him, but enough none the less. He has lost count of the days. Time has lost all meaning since Grindelwald locked him in here with this monster. A shapeless mass of writhing tentacles that latched onto Credence as soon as Grindelwald exited the room. 

He now remains motionless, suspended in the air, the many tentacles holding his body up, not allowing him any leverage. His throat is raw and his jaw aches. A fleshy tentacles shoved down his throat, occasionally it pumps...something, directly into his stomach. Credence glances down, His stomach is bulging. Grotesquely swollen and distorted. It has continued to grow, well past the point where Credence thought it would stop. He dreads the day whatever is in him decides to emerge.

The largest tentacle is wrapped around his torso, keeping his body off the ground, he hangs limply, legs and arms dangling uselessly. He had been powerless to stop a thick slimy appendage from burrowing between his buttocks and drenching his hole with a thick, mucous-like fluid. The intrusion had been painful. Credence had tried to cry out in shock but was silenced and gagged. That thick liquid being pumped into him from both orifices. 

Tears streamed endlessly, he fought so hard and for so long against the violation. When his struggling had ceased yet another of those repulsive tentacles slithered up his thigh. His screams were muffled as he watched the slimy tentacle enclose his cock.

His screams quickly turn to moans. The wet heat that envelops his length is intoxicating. He feels the tentacles move in a gentle rhythm, as if trying to sooth him. Slowly his cock begins to harden under the beast's ministrations. The sucking creating an almost painful pressure on his cock. The tentacle up his ass expands, stretching his abused hole even further. The rhythmic pulses that seem to run through the appendages further heighten the pleasure. He can feel the tip of the tentacle moving inside him, searching for something, for what Credence doesn't know. Suddenly his vision whites out, he feels as though he has been hit in the gut. The most powerful, tingling engulfs his whole body, toes curling, eyes rolling back and heat spreading from the base of his spine. Whatever the creature did it repeats the motion. Credence loses awareness, he is consumed by pleasure, unable to form a coherent thought. 

The tentacle continues to press and massage at that bundle of nerves that elicits the unsolicited reaction from him. Credence hangs limply as his body is in turn violated and caressed. Two thinner tentacles slither up his chest and latch onto his peaked nipples. They suck until his nipples are red and puffy, thoroughly abused. During this ordeal other tentacles explore the rest of his body, leaving dark, bruising marks from where they painfully suck at Credence pale, virgin skin. With all the attention that is being paid to his body Credence will not last much longer. He has long stopped struggling, exhausted by the pleasure. 

As his cock is sucked in a relentless rhythm another thin tentacle breaches his hole. The intrusion in addition to the larger tentacle continuing to press up against his prostate finally causes Credence to cum violently, his body convulsing within the strangle hold of the beast. The monster guzzles down his seed thirstily. It continues its sucking even when Credence's cock is softening, causing him to thrash against the painful over-sensitivity.

The sucking and the pulsing stop but the appendages remain; burrowed in his ass and throat; and latching onto his cock. Slowly Credence realises this was his reward. For finally ceasing fighting, by allowing the monster to have its way with him he has been rewarded. 

With tremendous effort Credence lifts his arms and feels his stomach. There is no movement like there would be if it was a human child within. A tentacle joins Credence's hands in caressing the grotesque bulge. After a moment he allows his arms to fall away, his last reserves of energy leaving him. 

As he hangs, immobile, violated, exhausted Credence wonders what will become of him? Will his future end once whatever is gestating within him emerges? Or is this just the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before so please let me know what you think. I was thinking of having Newt and Graves rescue Credence but don't have much of a plot for a future story yet, let me know if that would be something people might be interested in reading???
> 
> I do have some other WIPs that I need to update!! Hopefully I can churn some chapters out this week.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated but please don't be rude about it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading :))))


End file.
